


The Art Of Embarrassment

by ocarinawithlime



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Begging, Dry Humping, Help, METTADOM, Mettaton EX, PWP, Reader Is Not Frisk, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, but not really?, consensual embarrassment, guys just believe me its really dirty like its gross., here we go again fuck, major PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: Mettaton is in charge and you love it.No plot, just porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is uh its really short dont look at me here just take it ohhhh my go d

The glow of his heart was your spotlight.

“Say it, sweetheart. I know it’s true.”

His voice filled your head, you swam in pleasure.

“Metta - I,” He smiled down smugly at you, his attention made your thoughts even fuzzier. “I wa-ant you to  _ slap _ me…” 

“I want you to hit me, Mettaton.”

“I - want! Want you to hit me, Mettaton.”

“Mm, that’s right.” He paused for an artificial breath, keeping his composure, famously. “I want to hump your  _ legs _ , Mettaton.”

The sheer amount of pleasure he got from degrading you was always palpable. The look in his eyes said it all as you whined the phrase.

“I want to  _ Aah! -  _ I want to hump your legs, Mettaton.”

The cock was deliciously hard, stuffed up inside you and held there by him, up to the hilt, where it vibrated and moved at the robot’s command. He is positioned over you, and you’re so small compared to him, so helpless. A shuddering human in the shadow of a beautiful killing machine, surrendered, spread wide for his enjoyment. 

“Good. Now tell me, darling…” He cradled your neck and met you at eye level. “Did you know you’re a  _ filthy _ pervert?” 

“Yes! Ah -”

“Did you know you’re my favorite little fucktoy? Hmm?” You loved how his words dripped with lust, how he knew he was wrecking you. His pride was somehow the sexiest thing about him.

“Yes, yes, Metta, I’m your toy, I’m your toy…”

“My sweet, slutty fucktoy, doing everything I say, that’s right.” He moaned. There was a level of real aggression with which he spoke, and it only served to turn you on even more. “Face down into the sheets. You’re going to get a treat tonight, my dear.”

“Mmm!” He smacked the inside of your thigh, the sting sending a tremor through your skin, and you turned over, face against the comforter. 

“You want to keep that vibrator, too, sweetheart?” You did. You loved the torture. “Beg for it." He was pushing down on your back, handling you like a doll.

“C-can I hold your cock in between my throbbing cunt? Can I hump y-your legs like a needy whore? Please? Can I ride your thighs until I come, M-Mettaton?” 

“Of course, gorgeous.”

The space between your legs was shoved apart by Mettaton’s latex covered thigh. You moaned at an increasing pitch and good lord, you weren’t lying at all. You really, really wanted to get off on his legs... You felt how wet you were against the slick material, positioning yourself on your knees to gain leverage against him, and wasted no time grinding into the soft, artificial flesh. 

Mettaton, with one leg planted beside him, stood there with one hand on his hip and the other holding you against his thigh, smirking at your trembling form and chuckling to himself between quiet panting. You realized he must have opened his chassis, you could actually smell the sweet strawberry milkshake flavor before a bit of warm, sticky slime trickled from his heart onto your skin. You were floating in bliss, the murmur of the vibrator increased as Mettaton once again slapped a hand across your ass.

“How  _ disgraceful,”  _ He cooed. “Getting off on my legs, ha! You’re pathetic.” He forced his thigh harder against you, making it hard to keep your knees from failing. “I know you love it, right sweetheart? You can’t resist me. So needy for my attention, so desperate. I have to say, love, you look absolutely adorable like this. I almost want to let you cum right here! But we can’t have that, not just yet.”

His words heated your blood, and kept you riding his leg rather ferociously. Every metallic syllable unravelled you further. You felt your muscles begin to give out with each passing insult, the urge to come crept up on you. He was going to make this last as long as he could.

“Come here.” Mettaton said it as if you had a choice when he put his arms around you and re-positioned you on his lap. He was all over your body, now - your back met cool metal and your neck was pampered with his lips. He slid the vibrator out of you before you were totally aware of it, leaving you with nothing but him and his words.

“Metta, please…” You managed, between regaining what was left of your breath.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Please let me...oh god…” It was now becoming difficult to sit because of your own overbearing wetness, and it did not go unnoticed by the other party.

“Let you what, dear? You had better make it quick. I don’t think you can last much longer.”

“Let me come, Mettaton, please. Please.” 

You felt his wicked smile against your jaw. It was heaven being this close to him, fully aware that you would give anything just to have him fuck you senseless. Sex with Mettaton never failed to drown out everything else that was getting on your nerves. For a while, it could be just the two of you, the ebb and flow of the dark passion between human and android. You wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Mettaton inches his hand down your waist and in between your legs, finally. Two stainless steel fingers move expertly within you, making you squirm and beg him for more. Your whole upper half is nearly caput, and so he holds you while you come undone right in front of him, a complete, utter mess, and it’s all his fault.

“More! More, Metta - ! Please, a-ah, I need more…”

“Well, aren’t you rather spoiled tonight?” He milks the act until the very end, as usual. “I’ve given you everything you asked for, and you still aren’t satisfied?"

Mettaton does quicken his pace, however, and you let words fail you this time. 

“Darling, you’ve put on quite the show. You’ve been so good. Just  _ perfect.  _ Now let me make you scream, hm? Scream for me."

The point of no return, this was it. His hand worked overtime, and you had no more inhibitions to speak of. “Metta-ah! Mettaton..! I - I love…”

“Cum for me, sweetheart."

“Ah! I l-love you! I love you! Mmmmetta…”

The orgasm surged through you at last, not unlike a powerful circuit. You arched your back and rode the last waves of pleasure on his fingers before heaving a great sigh and slumping against your robot once again. 

You stayed like that for what felt like ten minutes, perhaps more, perhaps less. It was hard to tell what with your head still spinning and the echo of his praise still ringing in your ears. All your stress had faded away for the time being, and all that was left were two souls in the dim light of a hotel suite, alone and together.

“You... were amazing,” Mettaton candidly remarked. “I think we’ve outdone ourselves this time.”

“Time for bed,” was all you could muster. Content with the reply, Mettaton covered you in blanket upon blanket, and lay down next to you as he took your hand in his.

As your eyes closed themselves, Mettaton swept in and kissed you soflty. “Sleep well, my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry toby fox


End file.
